


Apprehension

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Haunted Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Whatisthe point of a haunted house?





	Apprehension

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2017 hp_halloween fest on Dreamwidth.

"If you wanted to explore a haunted house, I can think of a dozen that would suit." Draco stuffed his hands in his pockets. The flickering torches around the decorated courtyard did nothing for warmth. "All manner of ghosts. Bonus, creaky floors and moaning in the attics. Come to think of it, we went to school in a haunted house."

Hermione pushed her woolen hat up her forehead and blew on her fingers. "That's not the point. Muggles don't do this because they want to see ghosts. For one thing, to most Muggles, ghosts are purely imaginary." 

They shuffled closer to the hooded figure guarding the narrow entry. Draco shook his head. "Then what exactly is the point?"

Twin screams came from the upper floor of the house, followed by a lightning flash. The torches went out simultaneously, plunging the courtyard into blackness. Screams and shouts echoed off the stone walls.

Hermione shuddered and whipped around to bury her face in the thick folds of Draco's scarf. 

He blinked in surprise, then noted several other couples in similar poses. "Oh," he said with a wicked grin. He slipped both arms around her and held her close. "Now I get it."


End file.
